Simple
by Fyuu
Summary: "Something you couldn't steal fox?" "No. Rather a scenario in which the possessor became more intriguing then the possession." KagKur
1. Chapter 1

"**Something **_**you**_** couldn't steal fox?" "No. Rather a scenario in which the possessor became more intriguing then the possession." **

**Simple**

She wiggled her toes at the feel of natures all natural carpet, she was a simple creature to take pleasure in such simple things. It was unfortunate that pleasure in simple things was less then prominent in her mind, forthright was what she felt when flesh made contact with the earth, and not the physical touch, but a spiritual one. She'd felt it now for a week and a half, and worst of all she'd no clue as to what it was or even what it possibly could be.

A pressure. It was as though _someone_ was pushing _something_ into the earth. Whatever _it _was seemed to scramble to the surrounding foliage, taking refuge in the trees, and other such living greens. But the moment _it_ entered the earth, the earth accepted _it_ contorting _it_ to become one. The energy of the earth and the energy of _it_ become whole. And before she even had a chance to really feel _it, it_ was gone.

And that was all she could discern. Her friends had waved off her concerns after all their foul tempered pack alpha would have scented a threat, being part dog demon and offspring to one of such high caliber had its perks. She had even taken precautions, querying her other companions about _it_. But her questioning had resulted in nothing but reassurances to her face, and whispered worries of her mental and physical state behind her back.

She was fine damn it!

Perhaps fine was too strong a word, but she _would_ be fine.

With grace none would be jealous of the pale woman child plopped to the ground curling her legs to her chest and heaving a sigh, a curtain of black hair hid her from the world as she rested her forehead against her knees. Blue grey eyes slid closed as she felt herself relax in a way she hadn't in nearly a week and a half. But the at ease feeling dissipated quickly as thoughts swarmed her head like an angry hive. Most prominent was the fear of _it, _and what _it_ could be, the possibility that the ever scheming Naraku had once again thwarted death. It had happened before, several times in fact. _No…_ something instinctual whispered to her, this new unfelt threat was… it was different, no less dangerous but… far less… dark?

She stood suddenly, scaring a brown bunny back to his burrow, letting out a frustrated strangled cry; she bowed her head and began grabbing fistfuls of hair and pulling in aggravation. "Maybe… maybe I am going crazy, I mean even Kikyou feels nothing, and she is the highly skilled and trained priestess. We are the same, at our core at least, cut from the same cloth as it were. We have nearly the same abilities, the same reservoir of power, hell even our genetic appearance is uncanny. If I can feel this thing then why can't she? Perhaps I'm feeling nothing at all?" Allowing her body to greet the earth once more she folded her arms behind her head, laying comfortably staring at the swirling colors of the sky as the sun set, reviewing several facts and possibilities in her head.

First, a fact, Naraku was dead. He'd finally rid himself of his humanity, replacing his human heart with the completed jewel. Only to succumb to his baser instincts, he'd forced all rational thought from his mind, he hadn't been prepared for the overwhelming rage that had swelled through him, and in the end he'd lost control. And so with the Jewel as his heart he became no more than an overly large target for both Kikyou and herself. Two arrows were all it had taken, one from Kikyou's bow, to clear a path for her own. All in all the final battle had been incredibly anti climatic. But everyone was alive and revenge had been fulfilled and that was all that mattered. Should Naraku have had a backup plan it was her belief that insanity would have hindered deployment of said plan. So no Naraku.

But it wasn't all peaches and cream.

The jewel had been shattered… again.

Though they were collecting the shards, it certainly wasn't the hasty pace it had once been.

Second, a possibility, perhaps she was merely exhausted and feeling things due to said exhaustion. Soon after the final battle a God, King Enma, had made a request; split humans and demons into separate realms by means of a barrier, his reasoning being fear for human safety. No simple feat rest assured. And it wasn't as though she could have denied the God with a simple, "I'm sorry I can't, I have to catch up on school work and the like, you understand right? But hey, maybe Miroku or even Kikyou would be willing to help you. Say you wouldn't happen to know the derivative of F(x) would you?"

No derivatives would have to wait. For sure the god would not.

So nights were spent reading old scrolls and writing out potential spells with the help of both Miroku and Kikyou. And late nights were spent attempting to grasp the basics of math with help from none but a book written in a foreign language known as mathematics. At least one of them was going well. One guess at which.

At this rate she would flunk out.

Third, another possibility, since Naraku's demise InuYasha had become cocky, far more than he had been previously. It was possible that a low level demon or even a human who was spiritually aware was stalking their group. With his current attitude InuYasha would feel it beneath him to deal with something so pathetic. Someone needed a swift kick to their ego, not mentioning any names of course.

Hell for all she knew it was one of Kikyou's souls stealing underlings following obediently behind the group waiting to pass on information and rumors of the jewel.

It could be a lot of things… but instinct told her it was something powerful. Something to be feared.

There was one more fact.

Odd things had been happening. Odd as in her possessions would suddenly disappear. Such as when she was bathing, she was positive she had brought a towel with her, only it was gone when she had need of it, only to reappear at their camp site, lying innocently folded next to her pack full of necessities. Or when she had wanted to do some catching up on her studying often times her pencil or even her entire sheet full of answers would disappear, only to reappear after she had restarted said paper. Her friends chalked it up to her clumsy forgetfulness. Which was a possibility even she was willing to admit, but at such times when her possessions would vanish that feeling, _it_ would swarm her senses, well as much as it could anyway.

How very frustrating.

It was also a possibility that _it_ was targeting her, thus the reason why only she could feel _it_. But that was as far as that reasoning went, it's not like she was in possession of the jewel any more. No that privilege went to Kikyou, the more responsible protector, said privilege had been Kikyou's since she had joined the group nearly a year and a half ago.

Okay that wasn't completely true; she was in possession of one shard. Not that anyone but Shippo was privy to such knowledge.

A smile lit her face… _Shippo…_ recently Shippo had had several slip ups where he had called her 'mama'. It warmed her to think that the tiny kit held feelings similar to her own. Her thoughts and her entire body seemed to relax at the more comfortable subject.

Her smile brightened as she felt the kits approach.

"Kagome!" His childish voice squeaked out. The woman child, dubbed now as Kagome, sat up, just in time to catch the kit as he pounced, only to tumble back to the ground at the added weight.

No longer was Shippo the tiny kit whose tiny stature allowed him to perch on her shoulders, rather he had grown, still small enough to pick up, but far too large and heavy to carry for great distances. She supposed that two years could do that to a person, or demon.

"Kagome! Guess what!" Shippos tail twitched sporadically an indication of his excitement, if of course the face splitting grin wasn't enough of a clue.

"What?" Kagome's own grin was nearly a mirror to the kits; he seemed to have that effect on her.

"…I can't tell you it's a surprise! But just so you know I found it!"

"But Shippo!" Kagome whined. "That's unfair!" Kagome pouted in false despair to Shippo who was now resting his head on her lap grinning wildly as Kagome ran a hand through his rusty colored locks.

Sitting up rather suddenly he grabbed Kagome's hand, forcing her to stand and be drug along like a much beloved toy. She was toted past the clearing were they had set up camp for the night, Sango and Miroku smiled and waved as they ran past, InuYasha and Kikyou were not in the vicinity, a small pang of sorrow went through her. But she quickly squashed that emotion as the humidity around them suddenly spiked, she could see the steam slinking about the trees, a hot spring! She let out a squeal of joy; it had been ages since they had found such a wondrous rarity.

Bathing in streams when it was only mid spring, well simply put, running in and quickly dunking ones head definitely didn't count as bathing, at least in her book.

When at last the hot springs came into view she noticed that her things were already set up, towel, soaps, shampoo, and any other possible necessity she may be in need of. Kagome could help but to stumble when Shippo stopped suddenly releasing her hand as he did so, grinning happily at her reaction. "Surprise ma- Kagome!" He held out his hands as if show casing a car or some other over priced expensive item. For her part Kagome clapped smiling happily, before pulling Shippo to her chest in a tight hug. "I know you've been a little uhhh… stressed, so I found this for you!"He spoke, his voice muffled by her bosom.

"Thank you little one, you certainly know how to make me feel better." The two cuddled for a moment longer before the kit wiggled out of her grasp, gave her a peck on the cheek and pranced away, explaining that he had already made use of the springs, that this was her time alone, and he would ensure that no perverted monks conveniently found their way to where she was bathing. Kagome released a giggle and waved to the kit till she could no longer see him.

It was nice, the shear warmth and comfort the spring provided was more than enough to ease her muscles and her mind. She hadn't noticed how tense she had become. As she slunk lower into the water she found that not even _it_ could spoil her contentment.

It was a long while before she finally slipped out of the springs.

In the end she perched upon one of two large boulders in only her undergarments and the upper portion of her priestess garb, not yet ready to return to the group. She sat slouched eyes closed and hair acting as a curtain to hide her reddening face, she shifted her robe close in attempt at modesty_, it _was suddenly closer.

Right in front of her in fact. All she had to do was open her eyes, and there would be proof that she was in fact _not_ crazy.

When at last curiosities grip on her was too much to take she opened her eyes.

Her first impression was InuYasha.

But that comparison was quickly squashed. InuYasha may have been tall but he had nothing on this seven foot tall demon. The demons hair was somewhat whiter compared to InuYasha's slightly gritty sliver. His eyes where narrowed and cool, like a piece of finely polished gold jewelry to InuYasha's liquid gold wide eyes. InuYasha and the demon both had ears- the demons being significantly larger-, but there was something the demon had that InuYasha did not, and that was a tail, it was twitching spasmodically behind him.

And where InuYasha was handsome, this demon was _beautiful_.

Beyond his physical appearance there was something else she noticed. His aura, or rather lack there of. What she was able to discern was that his aura was being pressed into the ground, where the earth would not contort it but rather use it, such as it would any other nourishment.

Thusly hiding him.

She could then come to the conclusion that- "Your ability lies in plants, or the earth in general. That is why it so readily takes in your aura."

"Perhaps."

"You've been following our group for a week and a half now. What is it you want?"

"I feel that should be obvious." There was another thing she could cross off from his likeness to InuYasha, he seemed stoic, but not cold in the way Sesshomaru was.

But he was right; it was pretty obvious what he was after. "Perhaps you should explain it to me, I'm afraid my pathetic human mind is unable to grasp your at insinuations."

His lips twitched at that. "I would be far more inclined to believe in your words but alas you've already disproved of any lack of intelligence, you've deduced my skills for one, detected me the moment I began following your little group, and finally those odd papers that _you_ wrote show at minimum _some_ intelligence." He paused. "Though I find myself puzzled with a single aspect, why is it you have yet to scream? From what I've been able to discover from simple observation of you and your group, you are the least trained."

She scolded at him. "Would you like me to scream?" She regretted her words the moment the left her mouth, her face heated to an unnatural red as the fox grinned having obviously twisted her words. "Please rid your mind of any perversions."

"Ah, 'tis hard not to think untoward thoughts lady, when you are _so_ ripe for the picking." He managed a chuckle at the petite woman's odd squeak and even odder facial coloring, and for a moment he couldn't stop his curious fox mind from wondering exactly how far that blush extended. Reacting to his amusement Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her palms to her cheeks, forgetting the number one rule when dealing with a potential enemy.

Never take your eyes off of said enemy.

The moment Kagome's eyes closed the fox seemed to phase out only to reappear directly in front of the blushing priestess, perching on the second boulder, nearly nose to nose with her, and when at last her eyes opened the sound of her hitching breath and thudding heart flooded his ears.

"Now priestess you will tell me whom in your group is in possession of the jewel." His breath was hot on her face and she could help but gulp at his proximity.

Knowing if she was to get away from the situation she would need to lie her way out she calmed herself with meditative breaths. She said nothing till the pounding in her ears lessened significantly.

If one is to lie to a demon then one must speak truths.

"What jewel?" _After all, our group is possession of _shards_, not the completed jewel._

His golden gaze held her own for a moment before he blinked and snorted. "Were I any other demon I _may_ have taken your answer at face value… but-" He grinned. "I am not any other demon. You may have spoken half truths to fool my nose, but there are other ways to tell if one is lying. For instance when you answered your eyes flickered to the left, this would indicate a made up answer. Looking to the right would have indicated a remembered voice or image, and thus you would be telling the truth. You countered my question with another question, in an attempt to stall, so you could gather your thoughts. But most of all you hesitated in answering at all." She opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance. "And now you are going to get defensive, you're going to deny knowledge of the jewel rather than defend your honor. Just more indications that you are lying." Kagome snapped her mouth close, feeling her heart sink.

She was going to die.

"Now everyone has a price at which they can be bought lady, tell me what is yours, hmmm? I have gold, vast amounts in every form and shape you can imagine, would that appease your greed? Or if your preference runs towards jewels I've an abundance of those as well. I've silks in every color you can possibly imagine, and even some you can't." Confusion coursed through her, was he offering an exchange?

He grinned at her confusion. "Your face shows puzzlement, as I've stated before I've been tracking your group. In that time you've nearly perished twice, you've no fear of your own death, no self-worth, but should another's life be threatened, particularly the kits, you are the first to preach the value of life. It would be pointless to wave death in your face when you've no fear of it. And I am not so lowly as to threaten the health of neither your kit nor any child, but I am not above provoking your greed or self indulgences."

"Speaking of self indulgences." The grin that split his face frightened her more than the thought of her potential impending death. "The smell of your innocence certainly seems to slink about you, it is most intoxicating. I could remedy that, hmm?" His mouth was suddenly right next to her ear, his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. "I could make you scream till your voice was raw, and still you would want more. I would make it so you compare every other sexual experience to our one _long_ night. I could have you begging."

It was then that Kagome panicked. In a single jerky movement she hit the fox in the face starling him enough that the minute force of the hit was enough to send him off balance and into the springs with a large slash. Surprised at said splash she lost _her_ balance and began to wave her hands frantically in an attempt to regain stability which only succeeded in tossing her off the rock and on to the ground to which she replied with a started yelp, loud enough to catch the attention of her companions.

And that was their first meeting.

Over the course of the next couple of months as spring slowly waned into summer they had several more encounters. And by the third visit Kagome was sure the demon, had knowledge of who was in possession of the jewel he sought, if he did though he said naught.

**End Chapter One**

**This is going to be a short story probably only three chapters.**

**Please Read and Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Simple**

The warmth of summer caressed her, as the wind played with her hair, and the scent of flowers wafted around her. All in all it should have been calming to the woman plucking herbs.

But all in all, it simply was not.

Kagome sighed as she stood, dusting herself off, and hesitated in beginning her trek back to the village with the basket full of herbs in hand. InuYasha and the others were not at the village when she had returned having left to chase a rumor of the jewel. And so she was helping the elderly priestess with some mundane chores, such as cleaning and the like.

As she stood there a sort of melancholy overwhelmed her. Once the jewel was complete, and it would be soon, they had all agreed that Kagome would be forced home, her corrections in the past done with. It was an upsetting thought, but Kagome figured she would never trade the experience for _anything_.

The sadness was washed away with a single uplifting thought. Shippo had asked her if he could call her his mother. The answer being an incredibly enthusiastic yes. He had promised then, that if they were forced apart that he would find her in the future.

Far more happy then she had been previously she continued on her way.

It was as she made her way through InuYasha's forest, back to the village that the feeling the nameless fox demon always produced swelled in her senses. She paused in her movements, something was off, his aura felt stronger and yet weaker at the same time.

It wasn't until he practically fell from a nearby tree that she understood.

He was covered in gashes, the largest one going from his left shoulder to his right hip spewing enough blood to make her wonder how he was conscious, let alone still functioning. In order to sustain him his body had obviously cut off unnecessary functions, apparently hiding his aura had been deemed unnecessary.

In a flurry of movement she dropped her basket and rushed to the demons side, reaching him just in time as he began to pitch forward. Nearly collapsing with the added weight Kagome slung his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon you perverted fox, you have to help me at least a little, I'm a weak human, remember?" She mumbled attempting to make light of the situation.

With little help from the barely conscious demon Kagome managed to lug the overly tall man to a hut on the outskirts of the village, built especially for the group of shard hunters. With some trouble she managed to lay him gently on the futon that she'd never rolled up and put away after its previous use. She stripped him of all his clothing save for his loin cloth, dropping all modesty and embarrassment for she was in her element, saving lives rather than taking them.

It was the biggest difference in power between herself and Kikyou, her incarnation was more well rounded, where as Kagome specialized in healing and defense.

She hummed lightly as she set to work cleaning the wounds and then assessing the damage, determining that he would not be in need of stitches, just some heavy bandaging and a whole lot of disinfectant."The perks of being a demon I suppose." She mumbled as she disappeared for a moment, practically engulfed in the bright yellow pack, before making a sound of triumph as she found the medical box. She returned to his side and began attempting to rouse him. "Hey, fox guy, c'mon you have to wake up." Several more pokes and spoken words later had narrowed golden eyes staring at her. "Look the disinfectant I'm going to use is going to sting… a lot. I just want to makes sure the pain isn't going to surprise you into killing me or something to that effect."

"You have my word, lady."

She hoped he was honorable.

A few rolls of bandages, some paper wards to hide his aura, a visit to Kaede, and several hours later found Kagome poking the embers of the dying fire, watching in interest as the demons ears twitched at every noise; obviously he wasn't asleep but in a restorative rest. One he could probably rise out of the moment he felt threatened and not have the affects of sleep still residing.

Tossing another log into the fire and stoking till it burned brightly she turned away rummaging through her pack bring out several books, leaning back against the wall she began some makeup work for school.

Barely an hour later and Kagome was passed out breathing lightly and mumbling in her sleep.

It wasn't until morning that she awoke, and that was due only to the lightening load on her legs as the fox demon lifted one of the books and began leafing through it. "Tell me lady, where is it that you have gained the knowledge to read and to write. Your appearance and home certainly don't paint you as a high class woman, to know such things."

"Kagome." She yawned stood and began stretching to work the kinks from her neck.

"Pardon?"

"My name is not "lady" its Kagome. If you're going to continue to just pop up at random times the least we could do is exchange names." When he didn't give his name she sighed. "Or not."

The books forgotten, they stood in an uncomfortable silence for several long drawn out minutes before it shattered. "Lady- ah… Kagome," He repented at her glare. "I wish to offer my thanks for your help yesterday, most whether they knew me or not would have jumped at the chance to kill a demon of my caliber, a notch on their belts so to say, and to show my gratitude I wish to offer you something." He held up his hand to silence her protests. "I know from past endeavors that the offer of gold, jewels… and myself," He added the last one just to see her blush, he wasn't disappointed, "they do not please you, and after careful consideration I've come to the conclusion, that you are a simple creature. And so I offer you this." She was scolding not knowing exactly how to respond to his declaration of her being "simple".

He ran a hand through his hair stopping when he had reached the base of his skull, and when he withdrew his hand a tiny seed rocked in his palm before slowly cracking, opening, blooming. It grew until clasped delicately in his hand was a dark burgundy rose, presented as a gift to the woman blinking bright eyes in amazement. "You are a simple creature who takes pleasure in simple things; it is not what you don't have but what you already posses which makes you happy, content, and pure. You are a beautiful soul lady, and an _unconsciously beautiful_ woman." With a deft movement he had the rose tucked behind her ear and his palm lying against her reddening cheek.

Several thoughts whizzed through her mind, but none made it past her lips, despite her mouth doing the motions and her vocal cords making indistinguishable noises for such.

"Youko Kurama"

"Huh?" How intelligible.

"My name."

She opened her mouth to attempt to again speak but InuYasha and his wondrous skills of bad timing had interrupted, "Hey! Who the Hell are you? Get away from her stu"- _beep beep…_

The sleeping figures face scrunched in confusion as the memory made a wrong turn, InuYasha wasn't suppose to sound like _that_.Coming to the realization that it wasn't her half demon friend's voice but her overly loud alarm clock that was pestering her at, she looked at the blaring red numbers, quarter before seven she slammed her hand down efficiently shutting the annoying contraption up.

Yawning the twenty-two-year-old woman stretched, cracking in various places as she placed her feet on the hard wood floor of her two room apartment, and forcibly shoved the memory to the confines of her mind. She left the comfort of her built in bed that doubled as a couch for when she had company, and made her way to the kitchen that was separated from the rest of the room by only a breakfast bar, and some stools. Strolling to the fridge she plucked a box of leftovers from the previous night's dinner, or rather whatever mistake had been sitting under the heat lamps when she had left work. Luck had been on her side the previous night, at least when it came to food, as the house pizza had been her prize.

After eagerly and quickly- for she had come to the realization that her sleep deprived body had hit the snooze about three times and therefore she was running late- consuming her food she maneuvered her way to the only room separate from the rest of the house, the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower she dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt and tied a black apron around her waist while slipping into her pair of nonslip black shoes. Walking back out into the living room and to her bed she pulled out one of the built in drawers, rummaging for her waitressing attire which consisted of the same articles of clothes she currently adorn the only differences being the black pencil skirt and a pair of black stilettos, when at last she found the items she stuffed them in her overly large purse, yellow in color as a sort of memento from her time traveling days.

Lacking a car to drive, Kagome instead took the bus and would make it to work in just under fifteen minutes, and about five minutes early to her shift. As the houses and other structures blurred by Kagome found herself beginning to reflect on the past five years of her life.

At the age of seventeen she had made her final return from the past, and for a couple of weeks sorrow had over whelmed her, before she had quite literally yelled at herself, there was no point in wallowing in self pity. She had applied herself, full immersing herself in her studies; it had unfortunately not been near enough for the school that had changed its attitude for bellow average students. In her final year of school after scraping by for two years straight, she had flunked out. She spent the next couple of months studying hard to pass her exams to obtain a GED. She had passed with flying colors, but college was another matter entirely, no one would accept her. And so she had started searching for a job, and after weeks of looking she had finally gain some success at a fairly high end western style restaurant, she had and currently still did work from eight in the morning to eight at night Wednesday through Sunday, for the first four hours of her shift she worked in the back baking an assortment of cakes and other pastries, the rest of her shift was spent on the floor catering to the needs of the restaurants customers.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen, from guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls and priestess, to common waitress. But it could be worse, it could _always_ be worse. _

One aspect of her life was flailing horribly about like a fish out of water far more than the rest, and that was her love life. It was hard for her interest to be kept, humans for the most part were unaware of the supernatural and therefore they she would have to keep a large part of herself secret, and the demons who, for the past two or three years had been slowly merging with the humans stayed far, far away from her.

_No, the previous statement was wrong, there is one part of my life that is going far worse than my love life, and that's my search for Shippo. I've heard nary a word from him, or any of my friends from the past. _Unconsciously her hand went to the parting gift Shippo had bestowed her with. A silver charm shaped as his family's crest, his new family's crest.

A slamming of breaks broke her train of thought as the bus stopped in front of Match.

While the restaurant was not open to patrons she could see several other employees wondering around getting things done. After giving herself a mental prepping for the coming day Kagome opened the door.

She had a bad feeling about today. Sunday's tended to be a hit or miss where steadiness of patronage was concerned and something told her that it would be a hit, a major hit.

It was half past eight and the dining room was _still_ packed, being Kagome she had stayed, even after clocking out for the night, to help with running food and taking orders, despite not being paid for doing such. Not that hourly wages paid the bills for a waitress.

"Ah! Kagome, please can you do me a favor?" Miki, a fellow waitress, asked. Miki was a pretty girl who knew she was pretty, her button down shirt was too small and unbutton low enough that if she bent over her breasts would be greeting the world in all there white lace clad perkiness, her skirt was rolled up so that it stopped at mid thigh, and Kagome was sure that it too was several sizes too small. "A private party was just sat in the third room, would you mind taking their drink order for me? Thanks you're a doll." There was only one thing Kagome found grated on her nerves when it came to Miki, and that was her assumption that everyone would do as she asked, not that Kagome had planned on turning her down.

Grabbing a pad and a pen Kagome maneuvered her way to the one of six private party rooms, and paused, her heart hammered in her chest and her breath hitched.

_So much power._

The group of eight people was a mixture of humans, demons, and… death?

In response to all the power being emitted she felt her own powers shift into action; though they had never gone completely dormant they certainly had simmered down over the years, but the tenseness in her body and the spectrum of emotions filtering through her had her holy abilities thinking she was readying for a fight.

_I suppose whining about the mundane was just asking for trouble._

"Kagome are you alright, you're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine thanks" She replied to the passing busboy.

She hesitated a moment longer before stepping into the room, startled at what she saw.

A black haired male, who was not completely human, and was emitting the largest aura in the group, was in a headlock. The one 'attacking' the black haired male was an extremely tall red headed human, with an immense spiritual aura. "Congrats on the proposal Urameshi!" The large man laughed rather loudly rubbing his knuckles into the others hair.

"Get'd off me ya stupid lug!" With an elbow in the stomach the red head released the partial demon and stumbled back.

Right into Kagome, who squeaked at the oncoming giant. With a quick dodge, a maneuver she had learned due to countless attacks on her and her traveling companions, she got out of the way as the man lost his balance and collapsed to the ground.

In a panic Kagome joined him kneeling next to him. "Oh my! Are you alright sir?" But he ignored her in favor of yelling at the black haired man. He was up and yelling in his face in an instant.

A chuckle behind her nearly made her jump. "No need to worry about him miss, he is quite resilient, what of you? I must apologize for my friend's monstrous behavior." Turning to the source of the voice she found herself startled by the looks of the male; he was beautiful, in the most masculine form of the word. He too had red hair, though darker and far longer than the man who had nearly tackled her to the ground and on the opposite color spectrum from his hair were his green eyes. His features were soft, but had a definite masculine look to them. Physical appearances aside his energy signature was odd and vaguely familiar. Vaguely being used as loosely as possible. The human shell made it far too hard to discern the demon incased inside.

Without thought she took the hand he offered, completely forgetting or perhaps just not taking into consideration the fact that her priestess powers were screaming for her to launch an attack. The moment flesh met flesh she felt a rush as she lost control and her energies rushed to the red headed male, it was with much difficulty that she diverted the attack into a healing before the man could come to harm. He blinked several times at the rush of power; a small frown marred his features as he examined his hand where a paper cut had been previous.

Silence rang through the room, every spiritually aware person and demon in the room seemed tense and ready for a fight. "I- I'm terribly sorry, are you hurt?"

Finally his green eyes met hers searchingly, befuddled, and knowing? The final one left her confused "No, I believe I am fine, quite so I should say."

"Yusuke Urameshi! Sit down this instant, we are in a restaurant!" The petite brown haired woman who was all human, with no significant spiritual power, yelled angrily, and a bit confused, as she did not understand the sudden tenseness in the room.

The duo who had been wrestling paused, tensing far more than they had previously, obviously harboring fear for the tiny woman. They quickly untangled themselves, and pointed to each other. "He started it." Was theirs simultaneous response.

"Bunch of dimwits." An elderly woman muttered as the two resumed their match, her spiritual power didn't appear significant but just because the water was placid does not mean something big and powerful wasn't waiting beneath the surface. Beside her another spiritually aware woman made the motion and accompanying sound of cracking a whip, before lighting a cigarette. "Hand me one of those death sticks, would you Shizuru?"

It was another several chaotic minutes of yelling, screaming, fighting, and a stare down between Kagome and the red head, before everyone was seated and calm enough for Kagome to speak. "I'm Kagome, and I'll be starting you off tonight, your sever for this evening will be Miki. May I get everyone started off with some drinks?"

"Whatever the hell you got on tap!" Yelled the partial demon as he rocked in his chair, eyeing her up warily.

"Same!" Was echoed by the two women smoking and the tall red head. The other four more calmly ordered their own alcoholic beverages, well all but the pretty red head who ordered cup of hot tea.

…_I drink tea and not the saké_ _offered, put simply, because alcohol leads to a loose tongue, and a loose tongue will most certainly lead to my demise. _They had been the words the fox demon Yoko Kurama had spoken one evening over five years ago during a festival the thought had come unbidden when the pretty red head had ordered, watching her in a calculating way.

With the orders jotted down Kagome all but ran from the room, dodging all manner of people to make her way back to the service isle. "Miki, I got the drink order-"

"Run it out for me, oh and take their food order please." Miki cut her off as she leaned against one of the many counters, taking a breather.

Kagome found herself frowning as Miki picked up her cell phone as it made an annoying beeping sound to announce an incoming text, she laughed at whatever the screen said before a rapid clicking indicated that she was answering back. Sighing Kagome did what was asked of her, returning to the private room, drinks in hand, incredibly surprised to find that the room was still intact.

"Miki is… busy at the moment, so I'll be taking your food order as well." Kagome explained as she passed out the drinks, careful not to brush against any of the demons and in particular keeping from making eye contact with the red head.

The group of eight watched the odd woman jot down their food order before once again practically bolting out of the room.

"You know I feel as though I know her…" Boton muttered to herself watching the woman till she could no longer see her.

"Damn, I don't care who she is, but whatever the hell that energy she gives off is its freakin' annoying." Yusuke mumbled irritably.

"As well it should be to ones such as us, Yusuke."

"And why's that?"

"Simple, she is our opposition. Her abilities lay in the purification of demons."

"You think we should be worried?" The ever meek Yukina questioned.

"No I-"

"Oh no! There will be no discussions of demons and, and whatever else you all can think of, this is a dinner to celebrate our engagement!" Keiko continued to rant at the delinquent.

"Jeeze Yusuke, I find it amazing that Keiko ever said yes to you. Tell me how many times _did_ you have to ask her." Yusuke was quick to curve his attention away from Keiko to death who was poking fun at him.

"Once of course! Stupid Boton."

"I suppose she fell for your _charm _then? _Certainly_ it wasn't your wit."

"Oh, you too Grandma?" Yusuke was practically frothing at the mouth. Keiko shook her head, smiling softly at Yusuke, her soon to be husband, as he fought a verbal war with Genkai.

_Husband. _It had a nice ring to it.

Kagome sighed as she waved bye to her fellow employees in a drained manner. It was nearing half past nine and she had only just finished her multitude of tasks she was to complete before leaving. Said tasks usually never too long but Miki had never really gotten around to going over to her table, leaving Kagome to care for the party celebrating a recent engagement.

As soft smile graced her face, the engaged couple was positively adorable, not to mention perfect together.

She just hopped that they liked their gift… well it was as much of a gift as it was an apology.

She stood there for a moment as a longing seemed to laze through her twisting her gut until she felt like crying, the dark twisted thoughts, though not completely her own, where just too much sometimes. It was a passing car honking that startled her out of her thoughts, and with a shake of her head she began her trek home on foot, she had missed the bus by ten minutes and the vehicle would not make its round trip back for another hour, besides the more tired she was when she got home the longer and deeper she would sleep.

"Oh, Kagome! What are you still doing here?"

_Wait for me a little longer sleep._ Kagome thought wishfully as she turned to the mismatched couple.

The group of eight had, had a multitude of people come in and out of the private room, though the Kagome woman had been the most consistent. Throughout the throngs of people who had entered the room none had been Miki, the woman who was to be their waitress, despite her name being at the very top of the bill indicating that the twenty percent gratuity added to the bottom of the bill would go to her.

And the next person entering the room was no different. The male was dressed to impress in his expensive looking slacks and white silk shirt, his brown locks were slicked back and held in a low pony tail with a black ribbon, and his entire demeanor seemed to just ooze friendliness. Though for sure the fancy cake balanced in his hand seemed just a little more inviting. "On behalf of Kagome myself and the entire Match staff I wish to offer you congratulations on your engagement."

Keiko shifted in her seat as she watched the man place the cake in the center of the table. It looked expensive. "Um, I'm sorry to say but we didn't order a cake… it looks wonderful though."

"Of course you didn't, Ms. Kagome wished to offer her congratulations, and so she purchased one of our cakes on a whim."

"We can't except-"

"Come on Keiko, I mean look at this cake, it's just screaming eat me!"

"Yusuke!"

"I don't often agree with Yusukes ludicrous ideas Keiko, but it would be rude not to after all it already been paid for."

"Yeah what the smart red head said, 'cept all the stuff about the crazy ideas, I'm brilliant, I'll have ya know."

"Yes brilliantly stupid." The comment had most of the people at the table laughing; all save for the butt of the joke.

Keiko was quick to turn her attention back to the male. "Where is Ms. Kagome, I wish to thank her."

"Ms. Kagome has unfortunately left the building, though she rides the bus home so it is a possibility that she is still waiting for it. And please if there is anything else I can do for you do not hesitate to ask." The cake was quickly doled out and consumed even quicker by the eager party.

Done with their consumption of the wonderful cake Keiko attempted to grab for the bill in order to pay but it was quickly snatched away by Kuwabara. "Not uh, this is your guy's night; I think we can- holy cow that's a lot of money!"

The bill was quickly past down the table like a hot potato as everyone stuffed enough money to cover their meal, part of the gratuity, and part of the couples meal until it got to Kurama who merely laughed at the antics of his friends as he placed his owed potion into the black book."I think it highly unfair that the gratuity is going to Miki when she has said nary a word to us."

"How the hells that fair?"

"As I said it isn't."

"Maybe Ms. Miki will share the tip with Ms. Kagome." Suggested Yukina the most silent of the rooms occupants.

Keiko stood so suddenly that it startled Kuwabara into knocking over his chair. "Keiko, where are you going?" Yukina queried as she kneeled beside Kuwabara, her hands fluttering about nervously.

"To see if Ms. Kagome is still waiting for her bus, so I can give her a tip."

"Please allow me to escort you."

"Oh! Let me go too!

"What the hell Kurama, you and Boton have been acting weird since you met her, you guys know her or somethin'?"

"I have in fact met her in the past." _Quite literally the past._

"I've never personally met her but… if she's who I think she is… then she's pretty famous in spirit world!"

"Oh."

"What a brilliant answer dimwit."

"Can it grandma."

"Don't make _grandma_ have to kick your ass again dimwit."

"What the hell, is it pick on the fiendishly handsome guy night?"

"No one is picking on Kurama, Yusuke." Shizuru commented as she lit another cigarette following the others out of the room.

Kuwabara roared with laughter. "Good one sis!" Shizuru merely rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"Please come again!" The host said pleasantly to the retreating group.

"Alright kiddies, saddle up I've got work in the morning, so say your goodbyes and let get going."

"Are you sure it's okay for Genkai and myself to spend the night with you Shizuru?"

"Of course as long as you and my baby bro don't make me wanna gouge my ears off." Red eyes merely blinked up at her. "You're way too innocent to end up with that big perverted lug." There were several moments of hugging, congratulating, and couple of shared laughs, before Kuwabara Shizurz Yukina and Genkai left for Shizuru's car.

Finished with their goodbyes, Keiko began her search for the waitress who was deserving of the tip added into the bill; she spotted her not far talking to a couple, and began toting Yusuke along with her, Kurama and Boton following at a much more subdued pace.

Kagome grasped her friend's hands with in her own smiling lightly as the excited mother to be continued to blather on about her experiences, and how odd it felt to have another being growing within her. "He hasn't been bruising you lately has he? As demon babies have the tendency to do, particularly to human mothers."

"No I've been doing as you say, keeping my emotions in check, so as not to cause alarm." The Amazon like woman continued to list off the things she was doing to keep the baby calm, never take notice as both Kagome and her husband tensed at the small approaching group.

"Calm down Yuudai, you know as well as I do that your emotions can have an effect on your child as well. So for Aimi sake keep yourself in check!" Kagome finally said as she felt Yuudai's power levels rise in defense to the power approaching. He stabilized but did not back down. As the group drew closer Yuudai pushed Aimi behind him keeping her from view.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Yuudai question as he glared at the smirking half demon who seemed to be getting a kick out of the brisling male. The red head standing a couple steps behind the half demon rolled his eyes in an exasperated way.

"Ahh, um, Ms. Kagome I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to thank you for all of your help, and offer you this." Kagome blinked at the small wad of cash being offered to her by the brunette.

"Thank you! But really I can't accept this, Miki is a friend of mine, I don't mind helping her out, besides it was a pleasure serving all of you."

"Please I insist. Besides you bought us a cake."

Kagome blinked for several moments. "Yes, but I bought that to congratulate you and your fiancée-"

"Look lady let's cut the pleasantries, take the money so we can all go home."

"Yusuke!" The brunette gasped horrified.

But Kagome was not offended; instead she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yusuke's persona is certainly reminiscent of InuYasha's isn't it?"All was silent as Kagome's laughter cut off abruptly, her blue grey eyes cut into the forest green for several long moments. Seeing Kagome's surprise and feeling her powers rise due to said surprise Yuudai began to growl in warning at the male who was to blame.

"…InuYasha..?" The bubble gum eyes women tapped her chin lightly in thought before snapping she fingers in triumph. "If you know InuYasha then you must be _the _Kagome, you're the women who put the barriers in place!" All eyes swiveled to Lady Death.

"You mean to tell me _this_ woman made the barriers? But Boton they were put in place several hundred years ago! And unless I need to get my eyes checked she ain't lookin' like any shriveled up old raisen!"

"Five hundred years ago to be more precise Yusuke." The red head corrected never taking his eyes away from the blue eyed woman who seemed close to panicking.

"Your right Yusuke, but I'm positive that she's the one who created-"

"You're wrong." She hesitated to continue now that all eyes had returned to her. " I helped to create the spell but, I backed out at the last minute, King Enma was a cruel man who held much hatred for demons. It was Kikyou who put the barriers into place."

Having finally had enough of being ignored Aimi pushed her way passed her looming husband and stood protectively in front of Kagome who seemed lost in the odd past she spoke so little of."Look I don't know who you people are or what you want with Kagome, nor do I care. We're taking her home now so if you'll excuse us." Aimi bowed in an impolite way before turning and pushing her flabbergasted companions towards the rear parking lot.

Yusuke, ignoring Keiko's indigent huffing and Boton's excited chatter, turned to Kurama who was watching Kagome with predatory interest. "So… you met her in the past? What did she have something you wanted?"

"She did, rather she still does."

"Something _you_ couldn't steal fox?"

"No. Rather a scenario in which the possessor became more intriguing then the possession."

As Yusuke watched his long time friend stare at the retreating form of their former waitress he could help but notice something, something that made him grin. "You like her." He teased.

"Hardly." Was the deadpan reply.

"C'mon admit it!"

"There is nothing to admit. And even if I were to admit to the existence of these hypothetical emotions, people change especially given the amount of time we've had, a lot can happen in the span of a couple of weeks, we've had five hundred years."

"Alright at least admit to a physical attraction." When Kurama said nothing Yusuke took it as a sign to continue. "I mean c'mon you're over a couple hundred-"

"I'm well over one thousand years of age, thank you."

"Really? Well damn! God _I_ hope _I _don't live that long."

"I'm sure that could be arranged."

"_Anyway _as I was saying you're pretty damn old isn't it about time you thought about settling down? Aren't done being alone? And bonus is she knows about demons so there are no secrets. That smokin' body ain't nothing to complain about either." It was barely seconds later that Keiko's purse came in contact with the half demons head sending him sprawling to the ground all the while getting his ear chewed out.

Kurama ignored the pretty standard spectacle in favor of giving the ex-detectives words some thought. _Aren't you done being alone?_

_I don't know, am I done being alone?_

**End**

_**Thanks to all who reviewed or added this to their favorites/alerts. It really make me happy to see that people enjoy my pathetic dribbles. XD**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The cooling night air twirled her black locks between its metaphorical fingers while her very real fingers twirled a delicate yellow tulip the latest addition to her ever growing collection of flora she had amassed over the departed summer and the ever waning fall. Beside her several cuttings of sweet pea lay dowsing the immediate area in its sweet fragrance. Though the sweet uplifting fragrance did naught to stoke her happiness; it instead seemed to have an adverse effect, deflating her mood more and more with each sweep of the wind. It wasn't the flowers per say, but what they stood for, the language they spoke to those few willing to listen. And these floras in particular whispered what she could not_._

She knew it wouldn't take long for the light zephyrs to carry the scent away with them and to the demon they were meant for, and for a brief moment she wondered if the well versed demon had encountered the flora she meant as a parting gift.

And then she had no time to wonder at all.

In his usual melodramatic and overly flashy fashion Yoko Kurama number one when it came to thievery and the art of wooing women announced his presence in the clearing with what she knew without looking to be an over flourished sweep of his arm forcibly blooming hundreds of flowers giving the clearing a fanciful feel.

Sufficed to say she was sufficiently wooed.

"Truly your smile is effervescent, even in the ever dispersing light of day there is _sunshine in your smile_." As was tradition in there near nightly meetings Yoko would weave the meaning of the flower he had left laying beside her head the night before into their greetings. As was also tradition Kagome's face lit up like a red Christmas bulb, but tonight that was where tradition would end.

"My friend you truly have a gift, one that's set my heart a flutter and my toes curling in excitement." He merely arched a single brow at her deadpan statement while sitting with boneless grace beside her, the overly fragrant flora acting as a barrier between the two of them. "What, you don't believe me, well then perhaps I should remove my shoe, would that perhaps sedate your doubts?"

"Lady there are truly many parts of you I have desired to see over the receding months, and, believe it or not your feet were not on that list."

"You wound me. For true, as my feet are most certainly the most feminine thing about me."

"Surely I would concur if I had not already had the delicious privilege of witnessing your near nakedness upon our first meeting, not that that's all that unusual for me."

"When attempting to woo a woman it is usually unbecoming to mention previous… endeavors."

"A trait I will surely have to improve upon in the future for sure." His golden gaze watched in dissatisfaction as the woman child beside him flinched. He had noticed the odd sadness dampening her mood before he had even set foot in the clearing and now as they sat in an ever extending silence the blue eyed woman refused to meet his own eyes, a sure sign of her inner turmoil. "Tell me how long are we going to toe around whatever it is that is bothering you?" Again she flinched.

But still the silence continued until in a fit of annoyance Yoko moved in front of her and grabbed her fidgeting hands sending the tulip fluttering to the ground.

And when at last her eyes met his he found reason to be concerned.

Yoko had never been one to take solace in companionship apart from the multiple sexual experiences he had had, it wasn't that he didn't want to it was merely that he couldn't trust people, not if he wished to remain alive for any extended amount of time. But companionship was what he had found in the odd but feisty priestess, it was a companionship he had wanted to take further, though he had only ever subtly hinted at such.

He broke from his revere as she withdrew her hands from his, reaching for the cuttings beside her. "Do you know what these flowers are, what they speak of?" He studied them for a moment before shaking his head in the negative. "They're known as sweet pea." She paused in what he supposed was an attempt to gather her thoughts, before continuing on. "The jewel, as I'm sure you already know will be completed soon, only one sliver left."

"The one you possess, the one you have kept hidden from your companions, yes?" He found the change in topic odd, but continued to play along.

"Wha- how did you … no, what am I saying you're _you_ so I shouldn't be surprised." For the first time that evening she let a smile grace her lips, it was weary and seemed to waver but it was a smile none the less. But as quickly as it lit her face it also dimmed it as it departed. "You are correct though, and tomorrow morning the jewel will be completed and… and I will be forced home."

_And so the source of the problem is at last unearthed. _"And where is it that your home resides?"

"Very far away."

He narrowed his golden eyes as his quick mind put the pieces together to form a whole picture, one he was displeased with. "So. This is goodbye." Kagome whirled her head in his direction stunned by the fidgetiness in his voice, but the cool did not merely stop at his voice, the iciness seemed to have taken over like a weed.

"Yes." Was her barely heard reply, her eyes left his as an unnerving silence rang through the clearing.

After several agonizing minutes of the silence Kagome finally worked up enough nerve to turn her head but when she did so there was no one there, not even the beautiful flora were there to ease the feeling of her shattered heart, instead they had withered, crumbling under their own weight. With clumsy elegance she stood letting the sweet pea fall, and uttered a few final words before departing to the village. "_Good bye, departure, thank you for the lovely time."_

A loud thud had the ebon haired figure practically jumping out of the bed in a panic, and she would have had her sheets not decided to tangle in her legs and send her sprawling onto the hard wood of her floors. She laid there for several moments as her still drowsy mind tried to work through the fuzz of sleep. After a few moments she stood, stumbled, but did not fall, and made her way to the bathroom where she proceeded to shower in hopes that the water would awaken her mental facilities that seemed to be eluding her.

Refreshed and rejuvenated ten minutes later, Kagome left the warm sanctuary of the bathroom scrubbing her hair dry with a fuzzy blue towel all the while muttering about 'stupid annoying foxes plaguing her dreams on a near nightly basis'. "And if it's not Yoko it's that red head, and to top it off if it is the red head then I'm in need of a cold shower come morning. Damn hormones." She grumbled angrily kicking her sheets as she did so. But fate, god, karma, whatever it is you want call it, seemed to want to smite her for some horrific deed she must have done recently, like throwing a French fry at her brother after he decided to tease her for being, in his words, sexually frustrated, for as she swiped at the sheets her foot came in contact with more than the cotton. Cursing her luck, Kagome bent down to retrieve the offending object to give it a good beating but as she looked at the rather thick green book her features softened and without thought she shuffled to her bed taking a seat before leafing through book like she had done the previous night. The book was filled with pressed flowers and loopy writing explaining the flowers meaning and the memory associated with it. There was a multitude of different flowers but they all held one thing in common. They were all gifts from Yoko; filled with his demonic energies so even pressed flat they still retained a majority of their original beauty.

When she came to one of the final pages there was no flower, only some writing, "there is sunshine in your smile", is what the text read, there was nothing more, not even the memory associated with it, but she didn't need the reminder to recall what memory the simple cluster of words was associated with.

In the end rather then toss it around as she had originally planned on doing for its blasphemes attack on her foot she laid it gently on the end tabled next to her bed.

After sitting in her near nakedness for several minutes Kagome jumped up, this time without taking a plunge towards the ground, and made her way to one of the built in drawers. "This place can be so stifling at times." She sighed to herself, hating the emptiness that responded to her words. Quickly pulling out a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top she dressed and headed for the door slipping on some sneakers as she did so.

With no work until the following day, the day was hers.

As she exited the large complex she made to turn left, to follow her usual route, but a tug, an urge, made her take pause and turn to head down the other direction.

His nerves were getting the best of him, so much so that the internal butterflies had become external in the form of the jittery dance his hands were performing. He knew from following her that she would spend her Tuesdays mornings jogging, though on the other side of the city, just as she did every Tuesday around eleven. He also knew from past endeavors that she loved flowers, what kind and color were still up for debate, though he could draw some conclusions base on simple observation. She must like yellow after all his high school memories were full of recollections of watching her trudge down the hall, lugging an overstuffed yellow back pack. And even more recently she had purchased a purse, also yellow in color. But he had no inkling as to the type of flower he should buy.

"Girls like rose's right? I mean you can't go wrong with roses." With that decided he finally entered the tiny floral store, pausing to listen to the little melodic bell ring as he did so. Behind the counter a red headed male turned his attention towards him, and he found himself surprised at the soft features smiling with reserved kindness at him.

"Welcome, is there anything that I can assist you with?"

"Ah, um, yeah actually there is, I need a yellow rose, just a single, the largest most vibrant one you have."

"Of course. Just give me one moment." As the red head left to complete his request Hojo couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to his watch and nearly panicking as he saw the time, it was nearly eleven on the dot.

At this rate he may just have to track her down.

And so his jittery dance began again.

As she turned the corner she couldn't help but to smile as she caught sight of the tiny shop she would pass, a multitude of sprouts decorated the outside of the shop brightening the street with their vibrant colors. The wafting scents stoked memories in her mind that had a soft look playing across her face.

But then she remembered the yellow tulip.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she bent over the begonia, and several bouquets containing monkshood, and froze when the demonic aura washed over her conjuring an image of the red headed male from Match, her place of work. She lifted her head slowly searching for any sign of him, she found him rather quickly as his hair was definitely beacon like, he was behind the counter putting some money away in the register. She slowly stood and made to leave, only to come face the face with someone she felt she couldn't mentally deal with.

The gods must be smiling at him.

He had been surprised when he had turned to leave to see the object of his affections smiling prettily at the bushels of flora.

He watched her for a moment as she bent over the multicolored bouquets and felt that odd feeling of possessiveness take over, just as it did whenever he was close to her. When she was near he couldn't help but view her as a possession, when she rejected him he had trouble controlling his anger at her, he wanted her and not even she was going to stop him.

He couldn't help but revel in the feel of her body as she walked into him in her haste to leave.

"Oh, Hojo what a… what a pleasant surprise." He narrowed his eyes as he took notice of the fact the she kept taking glances towards the window. He nearly growled when he saw the red head staring intently at what was his.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Ah, Kagome, it's wonderful to see you." He knew he had to act fast; she would after all be trying to get away soon, if her mannerisms were any indication. "I see you're in hurry, so I'll make this quick as possible." He brought his hand out from behind him, displaying the large yellow rose in front of her face, taking pleasure in the way her face lit up as she took the rose. "So I was thinking, maybe we could go out sometime, as in a date." When her face fell he felt his anger rear up.

She mulled over his word for a moment twirling the rose between her fingers, Hojo may not have been a close friend but he was a friend none the less and she didn't want to hurt him. "Hojo, did you know that flowers have meanings, most people associate the rose as a symbol of love, but when color is taken into consideration the meaning of the rose becomes less generalized." She finally looked him in the eyes as she hoped to drive her answer home. "And Hojo I think this yellow rose best describes what we are and as far as our relationship could ever go. In the language of flowers a yellow rose speaks of friendship. And I think that certainly equates to us." She down casted her eyes as she let him digest her rejection.

He was livid, no beyond livid, there wasn't a word in any dictionary written in any language that would adequately describe the emotions whirling with in him. So he snapped. "Why, why must you perpetually reject me? If I'm not your type then what is, huh? Guys who say they love you one moment and then go fuck their ex girl friends then next? Is that who you want me to be, 'cause damn it I've tried just about everything else!" As she backed up in fear he felt himself become angrier until finally and without though flesh met flesh as the back of his hand met her cheek his ring cutting into the tissue.

It made him feel good.

So he reared up to strike again but just as his hand was about to meet her face his arm came to a forceful stop and pain ran up the entirety of his arm.

"I do believe that is enough."There was a quiet contained anger from the green eyed male.

His words seem to shatter the dark hold clouding Hojo's thoughts and the realization of his actions hit him, hard. "Ka-Kagome I… I." He couldn't seem to for the words to express everything that had just occurred.

So he ran.

"Are you okay?"Kurama questioned the bewildered woman. But she didn't answer as she seemed to be in shock. He hesitated for a moment as he reached out to grab her arm and tug her inside, he recalled what had happened during their previous encounter when he helped her off the floor, and with her not in the right state of mind there would certainly be a slim chance of her gaining enough of her wits to reign in her holy powers. Before reaching out again he took a moment to allow his more human persona to cover his demonic one, coating it like armor.

He slowly tugged the women into his tiny shop flipping the open sign over to close as he did so. He sat her on a stool behind the counter before heading to the break area where he had a pot of tea sitting on a warmer, pouring a cup and adding a bit of a mashed conglomerate of herbs to calm her nerves. He began returning to the women he had know so long ago pausing only to snatch a first aid kit from a sturdy old work bench.

When he returned to her he found she seemed to have broken out of her stupor as she was pulling her finger tips away from her cheek staring down at the blood that stained them. "Here" He held out the cup for her to take, she seemed to hesitate so he prompted again. "Reset assured it is merely tea I offer." She stared at him for a moment longer before taking the tea into her own shaking hands. When she drew the empty cup from her lips he took it and placed it on the counter. With the cup out of her face he began his work on the cut, cleaning and covering it. Already he could see the early signs of a nasty bruise forming.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

The silence that rang about them was painfully uncomfortable, even more so when Kurama had finished his self appointed task.

Kagome knew the red head was studying her, it was rather blatant after all and through the thickets of her lashes she too studied him. Finally raising her head so she was looking full on at him she said the words that had been straining to get out. "I know you don't I?" he seemed taken aback and slightly hurt.

"You've no memory of me?" He queried after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm sorry." She apologized feeling a sudden rush of guilt. "I... I know that I know you, but I am unable to discern who you are."

His eyes narrowed he hadn't remembered her being so weak, not her, not the woman who had felt him the moment he had begun tracking her little rag tag team. "What has become of you I wonder? What is it that you have done, or perhaps it is what you have not done, that warrants loss of power?"

An angry scold made its way across her face. "If you truly knew me as you say you do, you'd know. I am no longer me." He gave her a confused look, and in a fit of annoyance she took hold of his hand and placed it over her heart.

And he felt it, rather he felt nothing at all, so much like he, no heart beat merely the dull hum of her power pulsing blood and oxygen to the brain and other such vital organs. And how different this power was from the undiluted purity that had once drawn him, how much darker and stronger it was.

But just because it was not what he remembered of her certainly did not imply that he had no remembrance of the feeling at all.

Quite the contrary in fact.

Even now he could still remember the dark temptation roiling through him as he clutched a small sliver of the Shikon Jewel in his palm. But this was so much more... everything.

He knew too that to give into temptation was too forfeit your life to the whims of the accursed Jewel. Was it the same for her? If she dipped into the power of the Jewel would she be lost to its whims, or as she was the Jewel would it merely darken her actions.

"When I refused King Enma, he made the deal with Kikyou, but gifted her with something in return. Life. It was the one thing we shared." A grimace graced her features and through the contact he had with her he could feel the pain that tore through her as she remembered. "It hurt, my soul being torn from me but… not as much as loosing myself hurt. In that moment I was everyone, every single one of my incarnations I knew what they had known felt what they had felt. I wasn't Kagome anymore, and that scared me more than anything." She shook her head ridding herself of such thoughts. "My son he… he saved me. He granted me life by forcing the Jewel to return to me by way of wish. But there's a catch as there always is with such things… if I try and draw my holy power, I run the risk of the darkened half of the Jewel rousing itself, which in turn gives the Jewel more control over my judgment and actions until there would be no Kagome, only Shikon." At this point she paused. "Think of the jewel as a misbehaving child. You put the child in the corner for a time out all the while watching him closely, but something else vies for your attention. In that instant when you turn away the child sprints to freedom doing as much damage as possible before being wrangled back into the corner only now you're standing father away with less guarantee of returning the child to the corner the next time he manages to run amuck. And vice versa I too could be the child in the metaphor. "

"My abilities as a priestess act as a balancer; it keeps the jewel calm and steady, placid. Like a good obedient child."

"If what you say is true then what of the other night?" He question with a minor bit of suspicion.

"There are moments when danger is perceived that my holy powers spike, like an adrenalin rush, in which case I am able to grasp that extra bit." She sounded as though she was reading from a text book, as though she had spoken these same words many times over, or perhaps had just practiced them.

"And sometimes… sometimes the darker side of the Jewel grows restless with its non use and lashes out against my will twisting thoughts and actions of those around me before I am able to gain control… "

"Like the male who struck you?"

She nodded down casting her eyes. "Striking me is not something within Hojo's nature, the anger perhaps but certainly not to such a degree."

There was silence as he dropped his hand and moments later with regret coating his voice he apologized. "My apologies, I hadn't meant to upset you." She gave him a slight smile to say he was forgiven.

They sat in silence a moment longer before Kagome suddenly held out her hand, having come to some sort of decision. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, It's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes flickered to her out stretched hand. Perhaps it was time to start again, like he had told Yusuke people change given the time limit of mere weeks, they had had innumerable amount of years; they _were_ practically strangers. "To those who do not know my true nature I am Minamino Shuichi, but too you I would simply be Yoko Kurama, or as my preference now runs, just Kurama. The pleasure is all mine." He clasped her hand returning the greeting.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. But really she shouldn't have been surprised; all the signs had been there. Even her subconscious had known who he was. "Y-Yoko?" Her face suddenly heated up as she recalled the latest reason for a cold shower.

And then she remembered the yellow tulip.

And an unsettling lump formed in her throat.

She was an easy person to read he decided, as he watched her eyes widen and the uncertainty flicker about her.

And then he remembered the yellow tulip and the harsh word he had thrown at her out of anger.

Guilt and understanding over her sudden withdraw instantly welled up inside him.

But then she smiled, and he felt surprise surge through him. "Well Kurama this certainly has been a… interesting day to say the least. You have my gratitude for all that you have done." She took pause as she gathered herself to leave. "I would like to give our friendship another go Kurama… that is if you're wiling." She said as she looked down shyly.

She was wrong he decided then.

For there was no other person she could have been, power of the Jewel be damned.

He smiled. "Of course I'd be amenable. More then so I should say."

If at all possible she brightened.

Taking a pen from the counter nearby they exchanged numbers and soon after goodbyes. It was as she was about to exit the shop that he spoke. "I am sorry, for what I said."

Hand on the door she didn't hesitate to respond. "It was many years ago Kurama, many life times, for you at least. Events can change people swiftly in the course of weeks; we've had years, you more than I." At that she paused suddenly remembering he didn't know her whole story something she would have to remedy. "We are little more than strangers now and we should act as such and not let the past interfere with the future, our future." She cast him one last smile before departing.

**So originally this was supposed to be only three chapters but I figured I may as well upload what I have done just so everyone watching this story knows I'm still alive. If any of you care my life has been hectic since the last chapter I posted. Literally the day after I posted this second chapter my poppop lost his fight with cancer, then I changed jobs because of some bullshit with my GM, best friend for eight years practically dumpped me for a guy, she later asked me to be her maid of honor, asked to be a bridesmaid, had an awesome 21st went on a cruise, while on a cruise my mommom past away, became an aunt again twice over, and finally two of my friends got married (the one i'm the bridesmaid for).**

**So life has been slapping me in the face and then sweetly apologizing for it before rearing up to slap me again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They gathered in the clearing where the sturdy wooden well sat, vines creeping out from the interior like hands grasping for the light above. Shippou stood tall lip tremling in an attempt not to cry, to prove he was no longer a child but a man to be respected. Sango had no such inhibitions, and she wept, tears running down her face as she embraced her sisterly figure for what was to be the last time. Miroku, with no preves intentions swept the two women into a hug. Further away stood InuYasha, aloof with an annoyed scowled marking his face, but still his eye were tear bright and even his rapid blinking did nothing to hide it . When the recently married couple released her, Kagome knelt down opening her arms, Shippou needed no more encouragement as he threw himself at his mother, His small body trembled as he sobbed , his clawed fingers clenching her shirt as she dropped kisses on his head whispering promises to find him.

It was as she released the fox kit that the final member of their group made an appearance. Kikyou stood regal at the edge of the clearing where the tree line dispersed into an open field dotted lightly with end of summer flowers. In her hand was not the jewel but a scroll.

A rather familiar scroll.

The very same scroll Kagome had tossed aside after a meeting she had had with King Enma. The same meeting which had ended with an argument and her refusal to split the world.

Fear twisted in the pit of her stomach as the afore mention deity materialized beside her other half.

"Do it priestess, do it and your end of the bargain shall be fulfilled, do it and you shall be whole once more." Kikyou seemed to hesitate as she lifted the scroll, and Kagome, her son, her companions, they could do nothing but watch as she unraveled the scroll, her fingers dancing with a blue light.

"Forgive me." And for the first time Kagome saw true emotion from her other half, true regret, true sorrow. "But I cannot continue to go on so incomplete... please understand." The proud priestess pleaded her eyes locked onto her future.

Before Kagome could respond pain tore through her body, but she had felt pain, survived pain, always coming out whole in the end, this time she wasn't sure she would. Because in that instant she lost herself, she couldn't remember her name her age, couldn't conjure her mother face, her brother's voice, did she even have a brother? A mother? Was her name Kikyou? Or was she Suuki?

In that moment she was everyone of her previous lives, she saw their joy, their sorrow, their private moments they had shared with no one else, triumphs, and defeats, everything at made a person who they were.

As suddenly as the terrible pain had started it stopped... everything stopped.

Weeks tumbled into months rather quickly for the pair who had reformed a quick bond. Often they could be found in the company of each other. It was on one such evening when their schedules had finally aligned and permitted a meeting that a leather bound book caught the interest of Kurama. His eyes flickered to where he could hear the sound of running water signaling that Kagome was still showering. So it was with a deft hand he lifted the book from the end table and opened it feeling a twinge of guilt as he leafed through her personal memories.

The guilt was quickly squelched with practiced easy.

It was photo album he quickly discovered, a multitude of photos depicting her little group in various activities and scenes- the first few where the most amusing as more often than not her feudal era friends were capture trying to attack the offending object, until eventually they managed to get used to the random flashes.

As he continued to flip through the book a sheet of paper suddenly tumbled out from between one of the pages, picking up he noted that it was a letter probably from a child if the messy script was anything too go by. As he scanned the note and idea took root in his mind, quickly flipping to the end of the book he found the most recent picture of the fox kit and pocketed it before replacing the note back into the book and setting on the end table.

The background noise of the shower had silenced itself while he had been flipping through the album. Several moments later a fully clothed Kagome came out glowing with happiness. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." He answered distractedly as he followed her out the door either ignoring or simply taking no notice of the worried glances she was sending him.

_I will need to get in contact with Yusuke as soon as possible_. Was his final though as he brought his mind back to the present granting Kagome a winning smile before opening the car door for her so they could proceed with the evening, which he tried to tell himself was _not_ a date.

But he could hope.

Try as she might Kagome couldn't stop herself from fidgeting, couldn't stop her giddiness over their… outing, though she had longed to call it a date, she refused to get her hopes up, it was at times painful remembering were that had landed her.

But she could hope.

_And pigs can fly… and I'm _not _talking about demonic pigs. _

Their _outing_ had been nearly a week ago and the high she had been feeling due to its success was still with her even now as she should have been working, she couldn't help taking a private moment during the lull in between rushes. 

"Kagome." She was torn from her thoughts by her mother's voice and her brother's laughter. "Is something the matter?" She asked with a knowing smile that set Kagome on edge.

The two of them had come in for a late lunch, or an early dinner depending on how you looked at it. "Fine mama."

"Dreams keeping you up at night sis?" Her not so little, little brother snickered.

She narrowed her eyes and gave a vicious grin debating on whether or not to stuff his face into the slice of pie he was happily munching on. "Constantly. Come morning I'm just so restless and In need of a cold shower. They're just so-"

"Ack! Stop! Stop! Stop! I get the point I'm sorry!" He made a show of gagging and pushing his plate away.

This time Kagome snickered.

"Children." Her mother said in amused exasperation. "But your brother is right Kagome, you seem… different." She paused. "Happier. You've got a glow about you much like you did during your… journey."

She mulled over her mother's words, and found she was right, she hadn't been miserable per say but she felt… like something had been returned, like something that had gone missing had suddenly clicked into place. She felt happy. Weightless. Like she could fly, like nothing could or would hold her back.

She felt…

Oh God.

A horrified look came over her face as her mind settled and knowingness suddenly hit her.

Her heart thudded.

She plopped into a vacant chair. "Mama, I… I think your right, I… I think I'm in…" Her mouth closed rather suddenly as though forming the words would curse them, ending the fledgling relationship before it truly started.

"Love?" Her mother finished for her, that knowing smile blooming across her face once more.

She opened her mouth to reply but before the words had a chance to even form the words Vincent, the American owner of Match, looking as clean cut as always with his slightly long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and tailor made slacks and silk shirt, approached with a wide grin splitting his face. "Good afternoon Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Souta." His muddy eyes swiveled to Kagome, that large rather obnoxious grin never wavering. "Kagome, there is a male here to see you." Her family gave her encouraging looks, or at least she thought Souta shoving a chop stick up his nose and giving her a thumbs up was suppose to be encouraging. Never the less she followed obediently behind him, waving too her family.

She stared at the young man standing there, disappointment flashing across her face for the briefest of moments. "Break time Kagome." Vincent whispered in a sing song voice as he made his way back to the service isle.

Somehow she just knew they were all watching her with interest as her love life, or lack thereof, had always been a topic of discussion.

She approached him slowly, the gruff looking man straitening as she came closer, his familiar face stoking memories in her mind she couldn't quite grasp. "You Kagome?"

"I am."

"Good I've got some stuff to ask you."

"Oh?" Her eyes narrowed, even without full usage of her holy powers she could feel his aura lashing out in annoyance.

His eyes shifted to the counter where several women watched the two with interest that wavered only when they had been caught staring. "You got somewhere more… quiet?"

"Sure." She tilted her head in indication for him to follow as she made her way outside.

He studied the women his friend was enamored with as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his way behind her. As he had pointed out upon their first meeting she was certainly a looker, and she seemed kind enough, if the stories Kurama often told were any indication. But she seemed to bring with her a whole slew of problems.

_I hope she's worth it Kurama._

And that was what he was here to find out.

They ended their stint next to a dumpster near the back side of the brick building. The stagnant smell of cigarettes filled the air wafting from a well used ash tray on the cracked pavement.

She leaned up against the wall practically bubbling with curiosity. She remembered him now, he had been at Match the first night she had met Kurama, he'd been the one celebrating an engagement… the one who reminded her greatly of InuYasha. "So you know my name, perhaps you wouldn't mine granting me the privilege of knowing yours?"

He hesitated for a moment before replying gruffly. "Yusuke."

"Well then Yusuke, what is it I can do for you?"

"Answer a question for me."

"…okay."

"Are you worth it?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "W-what?"

"It's a simple question. Are. You. Worth. It?"

"Worth what exactly?"

"Are you worth the time and emotions Kurama is investing in you? "

She stiffened at that . "I… I suppose it would depend on the sort of… feelings he has for me." His annoyed glare made her sigh. "It's complicated." He snorted. "Due to… circumstances in my past … I…" She paused to gather her thoughts as they raced about her head. "Look I'll just put this in simple terms. For all intention purposes I'm dead."

He arched a brow incredulously. "You're dead. "

"In a way. I mean what else would you call someone without a soul? "

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lady Death, the blue hair women who was with you that night at Match." He nodded for her to continue. "You remember she said I put the barriers in place?" Again a nod. "But as I said Kikyou was the one to complete the spell and split the worlds. But… it wasn't because she whole hearted believed in the evil of demons, she wanted what she thought was rightfully hers… something I was in possession of."

"…You had her soul?"

She scolded at his accusatory look. "Don't look at me like that; it isn't like I stole it from her in the first place. It was something we shared." The words that followed always hurt, and she supposed the always would. "I am her reincarnation. Kikyou…she died to protect… something, something I am in possession of. "

"Something Yoko wanted?"

Her head shot up in surprise. "I… yes. He sought out our group, who was in possession of the item. I was the weakest so he often found his way to me." There was an uncomfortable silence as she sorted through her thoughts and wondered in Yusuke had gotten his answer. "Look I don't know if you got your answer but… really worth is subjective. We all mean something to someone out there, we're all worth it–"

"Look lady I ain't here for you to go all mushy and shit on me, and I aint here to hear how shitty your life has been. I just wanna know if your worthy of my friend. What do you feel for him?" She didn't know whether to laugh hysterically in his face or yell, so she opted for a twitching grin.

"Look whatever I feel matters not; it simply would not be fair to bring him into such a relationship. Not with how… unstable I am. Now unless you have any further yelling to engage in with me," She paused as he angrily shook his head, "then I will be taking my leave." Pushing herself off the wall she made her way inside letting her own words sink in, they rang true, Kurama didn't deserve to be brought into a relationship with such an unstable person.

_He deserves more... better. _

_Not me._

Behind her Yusuke punched dumpster cursing himself for stepping in. Cursed himself for his stupidity, his meddling.

_Keiko was right I should have minded my own damn business, just done what Kurama asked and let them sort it out. _

He hadn't been able to help it, Kurama, like the other member of his team, were like family to him, not that he would ever admit such out loud, and as such it was his duty to make sure the women in their lives weren't crazy psychopaths... like the last one.

_And now there might not be anything to sort out._

He leaned back against the brick wall sighing in annoyance, running his hand through his gelled hair.

_What else do you call someone without a soul!? _Her words rang in his head.Perhaps he could call in a few favors of his own.

After all what was the point of having connections if one didn't use them once in a while.

It had been a week since Kagome had last answered any of his calls, or even been seen for that matter. When he had gone to Match the manager had informed him that Kagome had taken some personal time for the week. He had seemed worried for her as Kagome hadn't called out ill the entire time she had worked for him, forcibly sent home perhaps but never of her own free will.

He was worried for her, scared in a way he'd never felt before. And that bothered him.

His annoyingly scattered thoughts dispersed with the slamming open of his front door. In came Yusuke pushing a red headed male past the thresh hold. "Hey Kurama gift for you!"

"If I'd have know I was to be a present I'd have come in my birthday suit." The red headed kit dusted himself as he stood wearily taking in his surroundings. His vivid turquoise eyes narrowed at him. "Sooo... happy birthday?"

"You need anything else Kurama, 'cause I got places to be." Kurama narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the fidgeting ex-detective, but dismissed him with a wave.

"So whets an old fart like you want with little ol' me?" Kurama didn't answer, at least not with his voice as he tossed the... temporarily misplaced photo to the younger fox, who caught it with suspicion.

At least until he looked it over.

"How the hell did you get this." There was anger and panic in the young foxes voice, and in his aura Kurama could feel him readying to attack, to protect his mother if need be.

Kurama found he could sympathize.

"I... borrowed it." A growl rumbled in the kits chest. "I assure you I meant no harm-"

"No harm! I'm not stupid I know who you are! I know what you did to her!" Red seeped into his eyes and his fists clenched and unclenched in barely contained rage. "I know what you really wanted!" The last came out as an angry snarl, and Kurama felt his eyes narrow.

"You know nothing."

"Perhaps not about you but I know you hurt her before, and that's enough for me!" Kurama flinched internally, deflating his anger in an outward sigh.

"I know." There was silence as they stared one another down. Slowly the kits rage ebbed away.

" To have this... you must know where she is."

"I do, or I did." Teal eyes snapped in attention to his own. "She's been looking for you for a long time you know. That's why I brought you here."

"Yeah well I've been looking too... but that bastard King Enma has us all watch. He's still bitter about 'the puny mortal who dare question what must be done!'" There was a frustrated pause. "Wait you said you _knew_ where she was?"

"Indeed. It seems I may have done something to anger her, she has not been at her apartment in sometime."

"Casting her affection to the side again thief? Giving her no time to explain herself? Tearing her heart out and stomping on it like another before you? Trampling trust and friendship?" There was a viscous grin on his face, anger colored his aura in a way that was most unbecoming.

"I assure you I've no notion as too what I have or have not done."

"Humph!" He folded his arms in annoyance jutting his hip out and looked away from him, thinking. "You say she live in an apartment by herself now?" A nod. " But she's not there at the moment... have you checked her family shrine? That's where she would go when she was unsure or angry."

Kurama turned sharply to the other fox. Cursing himself for not thinking of it. " I have not."

"Then perhaps that's where we should start." The lanky red head turned to the door, cream colored tail and delicately pointed ears dissevering under a simple illusion as he turned back to the elder red head. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"So you got anything Boton?"

"Do you doubt me? Of course I do! Though I had to be extra careful, when I brought up Lady Kagome's name to Koenma he seemed to panic, for whatever reason." The blue haired women frowned as she tapped her chin.

"Well?"

"Oh yeah! Lady Kagome was as she told you Lady Kikyou's reincarnation and as she said Lady Kikyou completed the spell that serrated the world. However I searched records, for hours I'll have you know!"

"Get on with it Boton!"

Bubble gum eye glared, as she huffed. "Fine. _Anyway_ records indicate that the shared soul is nowhere to be found. Not in limbo, heaven, hell, it's just gone!"

"How the hell do you lose a soul?"

"Well don't look at me! It's not as if I'm the only reaper employed! For all we know it could have been sold off!"

"Wait you can sell a soul?"

"Of course there a market for everything, you should know that, and with a soul like Lady Kagome's... well let's just say it would fetch a hefty price."

Yusuke sighed as his only chance a potentially repairing what he might have broke slipped away. "So tell me what exactly is so.. important about this Kagome women if she didn't make the barriers?"

Eye widen in surprise and utter disbelief. "You mean you don't know?"

"Feh, would I have asked if I did?"

"Well have you ever heard of the legend of the Shikon no Tama?" And with that Boton delved in to a sad tale of a curse jewel, an alive again priestess, a half demon, a time traveler, a fox kit , demon slayer, monk, and a fire cat all with the same goal- take out an evil half demon who had in some way hurt them.

It was completely unbelievable, even to the man who had on several occasions saved the world.

It had taken a hour or two by train and another fifteen or so minutes on foot to get to the base of the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine. Both males hesitated for a moment before beginning their trek, noticing with curiosity as he passed through a rather well hidden barrier about half way up the stairs.

The two must have picked up the same sent at the same time, as both stop with apprehension, different causes but same emotion. It was the kit who bond up the steps with demonic speed. 'Mama!" His yell of excitement easily reached his ears as did Kagome sobbing out her sons name.

Even from a distance Kurama could feel their joy.

He took a step back.

The kit, Shippou, was right, he had hurt her before left her before giving her a chance to explain herself, and obviously he had upset her again.

_She deserves more... better._

_Not me. _

He turned and left the way he had come.

Kagome felt a tingle along her senses as two demons made it past the barrier she had place so many years ago. They paused, before one began heading toward her at a more rapid pace landing at the top of the stairs.

Teal eyes met blue.

"Mama!" Before she could register what was happening she found herself engulf in a hug.

Her instincts knew before she did who the mystery person was, already tears welled in her eyes. "Sh-shippou!?" She finally managed to sob out.

"Its me Mama, I promise." He held her tighter as she sobbed, and it wasn't long before he felt his own eyes begin to leak. She was so much tinier than he remembered, his body engulfed hers as he rested his head atop hers.

She pulled back, not far he wouldn't allow her to move too far, her hands reached up and flittered over his face in disbelief. "It really is you." She rasped. "I thought... it doesn't matter now." She dew back into his embrace.

Several more minutes of standing about Shippou pulled away hands reaching for something around his waist. It was a letter. "It's from Kikyou, I think it's an apology."

She fingered the note hesitantly. "What happened to her?" Teal eyes looked sadly down at her.

"The golem who used Kikyou's name and appearance was certainly a pale imitation of the true Kikyou. It took weeks for the barrier to build itself up and even longer for demons to be wrangled up. She felt terrible for taking what was yours, she needed to be watched at all times else she might take her own life, InuYasha dedicated his life to make sure she remained well. It was before they were to bury you that I took the jewel." He shook his head feeling guilt over what had happened next. The wish he had made that had given his mother back her life, but at a price. And she hadn't even been able to remain with them. " In the end InuYasha was the only one immune to the barrier, because in your spell half demons remained were they were born. When he eventually returned to Makai, about twenty years later, he informed us that Kikyou had left the world of her own accord, taking her life after Kaede had passed on. But not before leaving a note, and something else." She looked so sad and guilty, he couldn't understand the last one, she had nothing to feel guilt over. "Go on read it."

Her eyes skimmed through it, tearing up at the emotion contained in it, Shippou was right it was an apology.

_Kagome, my dearest reincarnation, forgive me for what I have done, for what I have become, for all that I have wronged you, you have been only kind to me. And it is with the last of my will and strength that I return to you what I so forcefully stole. _

_Please... be happy._

When she looked back up at him, to show she was finished, he handed her what looked like a wooden inkwell covered in sutras. "Go on open it." She did so hesitantly.

_And in that instant she was everyone of her previous lives._

The days whizzed by for Kurama in a haze of sorrow he had never know till this moment.

_Is this how she felt when I left?_

_Irony in ironic I suppose. _He chucked humorously as he set about closing up shop for the day.

Once finished he made his way upstairs to his abode situated above his shop. So distracted was he that he didn't even notice the other in his house until they politely cleared there throat. On instinct his hand swept through his hair reaching for the seed he knew to be there, but retracted when he saw the tiny blue eyed women standing with her hands behind her back. There was both sorrow and joy in the eyes that refused to meet his own.

Then he noticed the pale pink jewel dangling about her neck.

_The Shikon!_

He approached quickly and placed a hand over her heart feeling is steady rhythm pulse beneath his hand.

After a moment he pulled away as if burnt when he realized what he'd done. His eyes searched her face, but other than the rosy blush, could see no indication that the touch had been unwelcome.

"...Kagome... I."

"Please Kurama, don't say anything." He jaw snapped closed. "I want to apologize, when I returned home I saw all the messages on my answering machine." He flinched slightly embarrassed.

"I was worried for you."

She smiled brightly. "I now, and I apologize for taking off like that, I was... unsure."

"Unsure of what?"

"After your friend Yusuke came to see me-"

"Yusuke? May I ask what he wanted to see you about?" His brow furrowed.

"Yes, he wanted to make sure I was good enough for you. I believed I was not."

"Good enough!? Your more than perfect, your-"

"I was in complete, not whole, and I refused to bring you into a relationship of any kind, where you might be hurt because I couldn't control the Shikon no Tama."

"Kagome-"

"Please Kurama... I no longer wish to continue our friendship." Hurt and pain swelled in him, even as she continued to smile. "I... I wish to be more." with deliberate slowness she brought her hands in front of her.

A single thorn less red rose.

"Kurama I love you."

Stunned was not something Kurama usually was, and he wasn't about to start now, as he swooped the woman up one hand went around her waist and another threaded itself through her hair.

He stared into her eyes for a moment longer. "I love you too." His lips hovered over hers for a brief instant before descending onto hers in fierce joy.

She was a simple creature who took pleasure in simple things, it was not what she didn't have but what she already posses that made her happy, content, and pure.

Even when the simple things were as complex as the heart.

**End story. **

Well there you have it.

I apologize for the terribly long wait, no depressing excuses this time. XP

A couple of weeks ago I notice a sudden ... explosion of fav/reviews/alerts and I'd like to thank all of you, past and present readers, you guys rock!

I know not the best ending.

Also no promise of updating Just Stop Pretending.

******Finally got my Microsoft word up and running, so I went back and corrected spelling sorry about that ! XD


End file.
